The Evil Within
by Genjo Sanzo
Summary: Something lives within Goku, something his friends and family never knew existed...
1. Default Chapter

  
Son Goku tossed in his sleep. Sixteen years. Every single night for the past sixteen years he had battled in a fight more grueling, more unnerving, and more life threatening than Majin Buu had ever been. Across a vast black void of nothingness he faced his opponent. 

"Kakarotto," he said simply, glaring coldly at the man across from him. 

"Son Goku," he replied, mockery in the tone, "so nice of you to come. May I have this dance?" 

Goku snarled a reply and attacked, rushing at his foe in a burst of super-human speed. And once more they fought.   


**Chapter 1**

Goku skimmed the treetops, looking for some sign of his youngest son. Using every sense he had, he scoured the surrounding area, looking, listening, feeling, smelling, even tasting for anything out of the ordinary. 

*There,* he thought. Moving so fast his arm became a blur, he barely managed to intercept the fist hurtling towards his face. 

"Close," he said, flashing his trademark grin. Goten flashed Goku a smile to mirror his own, and proceeded to attack in a flurry of punches and kicks. 

To all outward appearances, Goku's full attention was on the current sparring match, but in reality his thoughts were very far away indeed. 

*That grin,* he thought, blocking, dodging, and occasionally putting in a hit himself. *That grin is one of the only things that kept me sane during that first year.* Goku pressed the attack, forcing Goten on the defensive. *I can never be thankful enough I was off-planet at the time.* Coming up behind his 12 year old son, he clasped his hands together and slammed the boy into the ground far below. 

Landing gently on the soft carpet of leaves on the forest floor, Goku walked towards his son, breathing heavily. 

"Yield?" he asked, extending his arm to help Goten up. 

"Yield," Goten panted, gratefully accepting the proffered limb. "Are we going to Kulilin-san's house?" he asked, looking up at his father. 

"Of course!" Goku said enthusiastically. "Only... I forgot why we were going." 

Goten fell face-first onto the ground. After carefully picking himself up he answered. "We were going to see their new house now that they've moved out of Kamesenninn's place, 'Tousan," he said patiently. 

The light dawned in Goku's eyes and he grinned again, taking off. Goten followed close behind and soon the two were well on their way to Kulilin and #18's house. Internally, Goku sighed. He wasn't really as dumb as he let on, at least not anymore. 

*I hate having to put on this act,* he thought, his mind turning inward again. When he had been younger all of it had been true. He was as simple, naive, and innocent as everyone thought. *I really was stupid back then,* he remembered with a little bit of shame. *Still, I would give anything I had to go back to that, anything at all. Whatever would have happened, it would have been better than this.* 

Sixteen years ago he had finally reached the coveted power of a Super Saiya-jin, and sixteen years ago, after he had blacked out on Yardat, Kakarotto had shown himself for the first time. He hadn't known where this other self had come from; he hadn't known he even had a dark side, but Kakarotto had done all too good of a job explaining it as they fought. 

*Yeah, he explained it, like he explained how he as going to kill me and take over the body. He even succeeded in the takeover back on Yardat a couple of times, but not anymore.* It had been that introduction to Kakarotto that had prompted Goku to gain at least a rudimentary book knowledge so he could defeat the new menace, and it had been Kakarotto's subtle influence that had tainted Goku's innocence. Suddenly Goten's voice interrupted his dark thoughts. 

"'Tousan, we're almost there," he said, pointing at a small speck on the horizon which was rapidly becoming larger. Goku opened his mouth to challenge Goten to a race, when suddenly he clutched his head in pain. The last thing he heard as he fell to the ground was Goten calling out to him... then nothing. 

* * *

Kulilin was interrupted from his game by a high-pitched voice calling his name from outside. 

*Thank goodness,* he thought to himself, standing up. *Much as I love my daughter I've come to detest the word Barbie'* 

Papa, what is it? Marron asked from her position on the floor. Ken hasn't asked Barbie out yet. 

Kulilin suppressed a shudder as he answered the girl. Uncle Goku and Goten are here, he replied, heading towards the door. Marron squealed in delight and followed her father towards the entrance of the small house. Just then he heard the voice calling him again, only this time he noticed the edge of panic it held. Kulilin rushed outside to see Goten flying full-force towards the house with an unconscious Goku slung over one shoulder. 

Goten cried, coming to land in front of the bald man. 

Goten-kun! What happened? Kulilin asked, helping the boy carry his father inside and calling for his wife. 

I-I don't know, Goten worriedly said as they placed Goku on a bed. One minute we were flying here, and the next Tousan was falling. #18 entered the room. She had spotted Goten as he landed and had gone for an extra blanket to cover the unconscious Saiya-jin. 

Kulilin checked his friend's vital signs. The pulse was a bit faster than normal, but not by much. He turned to the distraught 12 year-old. Goten, this is very important. Did Goku-san clutch at his heart before he fell? 

The man waited anxiously for the answer, fearing that Goku may have had a relapse of the viral heart disease Trunks had cured so long ago. 

No, but... Goten finally said after much thought. Kulilin sighed in relief and froze again as he realized there was a but' attached to the no.' But, he did clutch at his head, he said. 

Kulilin was genuinely puzzled. He had no clue what could have happened, or what to do. In a moment, however, it became a moot point, for at that time Goku stirred and opened his eyes. 

Goten cried out in joy, the worry leaving his frame immediately. 

Kulilin beamed at his lifetime friend how are you feeling? 

Goku looked around in confusion for a moment before realization dawned on his face. Kulilin took an involuntary step backwards as an expression formed on Goku's features that he had seen only once before, when Ginyu had switched bodies with his friend. The Saiya-jin looked up at the four people in the room, a small grin coming to his lips; a grin full of the most evil intent one could ever see in a smile. 

I'm just fine, he replied in a voice that almost sounded like Goku's, but somehow not quite. As for Son Goku, though, he continued, the wicked grin growing larger. Suddenly, without another word, he gathered his ki around him, hurling a blast at Goten. The boy, caught completely by surprise, slammed against the wall and was still. 

I'm afraid he's dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**   


Kulilin, # 18, and Marron could only stare in shock at what had just occurred. What the Saiya-jin had said didn't even fully sink in to their numbed brains. 

stammered Kulilin, turning to look at his friend,' 

I told you, the man who was no longer Goku replied with another blast that completely disintegrated #18's head. Son Goku is no more. Another blast, and Marron was lost to the world as well. The one-time monk could not even process what was going on around him. This, his best friend, the man who was pure enough to be the first Super Saiya-jin in over a thousand years, had just killed his own son and was now slaughtering his family. 

Now, there's only Kakarotto. 

Kulilin didn't even feel the ki as it pierced his chest, ripping his already broken heart to shreds. 

* * *

Kakarotto surveyed his handiwork, a feeling of wicked glee coursing through his blood. It had been much, much too long since he had tasted blood, and frankly; it felt good. *Now for food,* he thought, searching through the house for the kitchen. He found it quickly, and began rooting around in the fridge. 

After eating his fill, which turned out to be almost all the food in the building, he stood up and began looking around the small house. What do I do next, he wondered aloud, looking at the pictures that lined the mantle. One picture in particular caught his eye. 

Grabbing the photo from its place, he peered at it closely. It was a picture of his sappy good half, holding that first brat boy of his when he was around five years old. It wasn't the picture that had caught Kakarotto's eyes, though, it was the hat Gohan was wearing. 

Of course, he muttered, touching the dragon ball in the photo, those have to be next. Too much of a chance these pitiful Earth dwellers Goku called 'friends' could wish him back into existence. That shouldn't be hard to take care of, though. 

The evil grin once more taking its place, Kakarotto dropped the picture and slammed through the roof, flying at full speed towards Dende's palace. 

* * *

The young Kami froze in place, staring at the horizon. 

Kami-sama, what is wrong? Mr. Popo inquired. Piccolo, from his meditative perch in the air merely looked in Dende's direction, a single ridge of his eye raised in question. 

It's Goku-san, Dende exclaimed, still staring off into the sky. 

Piccolo asked, his eye raising even further. What happened? 

H-he's not there! Dende couldn't keep the puzzlement out of his voice as he finally turned to face his companions. 

What do you mean he's not there? Mr. Popo asked, equally confused. 

I don't quite know what happened, Dende said, looking first at Mr. Popo and then at Piccolo. His body is still there but he has somehow been replaced by something else, something evil... and it's coming here. 

In that case, Piccolo growled, grabbing both Dende and Mr. Popo's arms, we'd better head elsewhere. Much as I hate to admit it, if whatever it is has Son's body than it's much too powerful for me to stop alone. Piccolo's tone left no room for argument. When Kakarotto arrived, all that was left at Dende's palace was the wind and a few specks of dust slanting off the sunlight. 

The Saiya-jin looked around the place, enraged that the Nameck had escaped him. Haphazardly, he let his ki fly, destroying over half of the floating building before he was satiated. 

*Hmm, well it looks like this will have to wait,* he thought to himself once he had calmed down. *I suppose it's all right. I have bigger fish to fry.* Grinning wickedly once more, Kakarotto took off, turning his course toward the largest company in the known world: Capsule Corporation. 

* * *

Trunks was outside waiting for his best friend to arrive. Goten had promised he would come over just as soon as he got back from Kulilin's house, and the boy was getting impatient. Just as he was about to give up and go back inside he spotted a small dot in the distance rapidly approaching. After a short while he could make out the form of Goku heading toward the house, and in a few moments the older man touched down. 

Konichiwa, Goku-san! Trunks called out, waving to him. Where's Goten? I thought he was coming with you.   
Kakarotto barely managed to keep yet another evil smile from springing to his lips as he turned and answered the boy. 

Goten can't play right now, Kakarotto replied, altering his voice to match the simpering tone used by his counterpart. He's... busy. Where's your father? 

Trunks whined, ignoring Goku's question, but he promised he'd come over! 

This time, the feral grin could not be contained. I guess I could let you see him if you'd like, Kakarotto said, turning on the young half Saiya-jin. 

Really, Goku-san? Trunks said, hope in his voice. He never noticed the look on face as he replied. 

Kakarotto answered solemnly. Without another word, he grabbed the boy by the head and with a small ki blast sent him hurtling into a tree in the distance, breaking it in half on impact. 

And by the way, brat, the full-blooded Saiya-jin called out in the aftermath, the name's Kakarotto, not Goku. 

* * *

Vegeta carefully looked around before gingerly stepping into the newly cleaned kitchen. Tiptoeing over to the large, well-stocked refrigerator, he gently opened the door and took out a half-pound of roast beef. Sure, Bulma had said there would be no snacking until dinnertime, but he was the man of this house! He had no need to listen to some snobby, overbearing, half-witted... 

The mighty prince of the Saiya-jin cringed as Bulma stomped into the room, scowling heavily. 

I thought I told you there were to be absolutely no before-dinner raids on the fridge! That meat is supposed to be for... Bulma's rant was interrupted by harsh laughter from the doorway to the kitchen. She looked over to see her longtime friend, Son Goku, leaning against the doorframe. It was definitely Goku, there was no question about that, but he seemed somehow different. He had the same hair, the same outfit, the same grin... *no, that's it!* she realized with a start. *The grin is missing!* 

Kakarotto! What are you doing here! Vegeta demanded, staring down the low-class warrior. 

he replied, moving from his stance against the frame and walking towards the prince, somebody got my name right. 

Vegeta was baffled by this turn of events, but he was given mere seconds to ponder the situation before Goku leaped at him, smashing his head into the refrigerator. He barely heard Bulma's scream as he was sent flying through the walls of Capsule Corp., coming to rest on the ground outside. 

Instantly Kakarotto was on him, pummeling him in a flurry of fists. Vegeta managed to break away and get on his feet, getting up his arms in defense as the next wave hit him. The two Saiya-jins battled back and forth, scarring the land beneath them as they fought. Miraculously, Vegeta was keeping up with the other man... barely. Their auras flared brighter as the anger of each rose, coming to a peak before pushing them into Super Saiya-jin. 

Vegeta feinted a kick at Kakarotto's head, then went for a punch to his gut, but he was anticipated. Grabbing hold of the shorter man's neck, Kakarotto laughed as Vegeta attempted to free himself. Suddenly both were silenced when they heard a commanding voice below them. 

Vegeta, still in Kakarotto's grip, looked down to see Gohan staring up at the two men. At his side, heavily supported by his older brother, stood Goten. Slightly behind them, Videl carried an unconscious Trunks in her arms. 

"'Tousan, what's going on here?" Gohan asked, the puzzlement clearly showing on his face. "I went to Kulilin-san's house only to find him and his family dead and Goten unconscious. And when he woke up and explained" Gohan was at a loss for words. 

"Son-san," Videl stepped in, "why did you attack Goten?" 

A smirk appeared on Kakarotto's face. "'Son-kun' didn't attack the brat; he is no more. Only Kakarotto remains. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to play some more before I destroy you all." Kakarotto hurled Vegeta's fairly limp body at the others, distracting them just enough to give him time to escape. 

Gohan was still utterly confused. "I still don't understand." He started to hypothesize about the cause of his father's strange behavior, but was interrupted. Vegeta was weakly sitting up, coughing up a speck of blood every now and then. 

"I-it's impossible. It couldn't have happened. I would have sworn on my Saiya-jin honor that it was dead" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**   


Gohan stared at the Saiya-jin Prince, questions dancing on his lips, but before he could utter even one of them the older man passed out from his injuries. Biting back his frustration, Gohan turned to Videl.

"Let's get them all inside. We always keep a bag of senzu beans here at Capsule Corp. in case of emergencies." Videl nodded, and carried the still-unconscious Trunks in the house. Gohan followed, picking up Vegeta and helping the limping Goten along. Later, after all were fully healed thanks to the magic of the senzu, everyone gathered in the living room to hear the tale.

Vegeta took a deep breath. "You humans have a certain way of speaking about your own psyches. Within everyone there is a 'good' side and an 'evil' side, but only in a figurative sense. For the Saiya-jin, though, it is far, far from figurative. We are born with these two sides actually existing within us as separate beings. Early on they do battle, one gaining dominance in ourselves, but with the other constantly influencing us."

"Huh?" Goten asked intelligently. Vegeta growled.

"Your dad was possessed by his evil self."

"Oh." Goten deflated.

Vegeta sat back on the couch with a thoughtful scowl, his arms folded across his chest. "When I first heard about Kakarotto's bump on the head as a child and his change in behavior afterward, I figured his evil side must have been killed in the accident. After meeting the man my suspicions were only confirmed. Somehow, though, it's come back."

Gohan pondered the situation. "So where does that leave us?" he asked.

"Screwed," Vegeta stated simply.

Bulma spoke up after a moment's thought. "We don't have to worry too much right now. Goku is still hurt from his battle, and he knows he's not strong enough at the moment to break in here and steal the senzu. Not with all of you around," she amended, nodding in the Saiya-jin and half Saiya-jin's directions. A look of pure terror slowly crept up Gohan's face.

"We keep some senzu at home" he whispered. "'Kaasan!" Not even bothering to see if anyone followed, he shot from the room, heading straight for Mount Paozu. All those who could fly raced out after him. Fear clutched Gohan's heart as his house came into view over the horizon. Smoke was rising from it in places, and he could see the blackened holes in the wall as he drew nearer. Landing quickly, Gohan bounded into the house, calling out for his mother.

"'Kaasan! 'Kaasan, answer me! Where are you!?"

"Gohan!" came a faint reply from outside. He ran out, searching for any sign. Chichi appeared from behind a tree, waving at him. Gohan ran up to her, relief washing over him at the sight.

"Gohan, what's going on?" she asked as they hugged each other. "I came back from getting some groceries, but when I got back the door was broken down and your father was inside, ripping through drawers and cursing. I-I got scared, so I hid in the woods until you got here."

As Videl, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta got there, Gohan explained the situation to his mother. A few tears ran down the woman's cheek. "And my Goku?" she asked, almost hopefully.

Vegeta stared at her, no hint of mercy. "We don't know if there's anything left of him up there. I doubt we can take the chance there is." Straightening, quickly wiping away her tears, Chichi nodded. Gohan's face hardened, and he nodded as well. Goten only looked at the ground, his thoughts turned inward.

"Good," Vegeta grunted. 

Gohan took a deep breath. "'Tou Kakarotto mentioned he wanted to play before taking us on. I think he might have been referring to some of the other human warriors. Vegeta-san, you and Videl take 'Kaasan back to Capsule Corp. It's as safe a place as any, and if there's any way we can get 'Tousan back without the dragon balls, Bulma-san will be able to find it. Goten, you go to Yamucha's apartment. Trunks, go to Tenshinhan and Chou-zu's cabin. I'll take Kami's lookout for Piccolo and Dende, and we'll all meet back at Capsule Corp." Nods greeted the young man as he looked at each of the people around him, and the grim assembly set about completing the tasks assigned

* * *

Videl, Chichi, and Vegeta made it back to Capsule Corp. without running into any trouble, for which Videl thanked every god she had ever been informed of. Immediately upon their return, Vegeta took up a position in the yard close to the door where he could easily see anyone approaching.

"What's he doing?" Videl asked, glancing at the prince as she and Chichi entered the building.

"Keeping watch," replied the older woman, heading for Bulma's lab. "Gohan didn't say it aloud, I think because he didn't want to upset the boys, but Bulma may be the only one who can bring my Goku back"

"But Gohan did say that," Videl said confusedly. Chichi continued, ignoring the interruption.

"and this 'Kakarotto' will know it. He may try and stop it. Now come on, let's see if we can help Bulma."

* * *

Goten gently pushed on what was left of the apartment's door, biting down his fear. He hadn't been to Yamucha's apartment very often, but he was certain blasted out windows, broken doors, charred walls, and scattered furniture were not a new interior decorating motif.

"Yamucha-san?" he called out timidly. No answer. The silence was broken only by the wail of approaching sirens. 

"Yamucha-san, are you here?" Goten called out again, a little louder. Again, no reply met his question. The boy began to move through the apartment, searching for something, any hope that Yamucha hadn't been at home. Maybe he had a date, maybe he was gone when Kakaro

Goten entered the bedroom and stood stock still, his breath coming in gasps. Yamucha had had a date. Steam still clung to the bathroom mirror, visible through the slightly open door. The sent of aftershave and cologne wafted from it. There was his shirt laying on the bed, waiting to be put on. And there was Yamucha on the ground, blood pooling under the body coming from the gaping hole in his chest. Puar lay in a corner, charred almost beyond recognition.

The boy stood there for almost five full minutes, willing either of them to move, for their chests to rise with an inhaled breath. Neither did. The piercing whine of the police, fire, and ambulance sirens as they screeched up to the building finally broke through Goten's trance. Biting back tears, he slipped out one of the windows and headed back for Capsule Corp.

* * *

Fear gripped Gohan's heart as Kami's lookout came into view. Although he was unaware of it, what he saw was much the same sight Goten had on reaching Yamucha's apartment. Blackened walls stood shakily, barely seeming able to support the attached roofs, if the roof was indeed still attached. Piles of rubble and blackened stumps stood where palm trees once had.  
"It really is a tragedy," a voice sounded from behind the young man. Gohan jumped in surprise, twisting around to see the intruder. He nearly collapsed with relief as he recognized the person behind him.

"Piccolo-san!"

"Nice to see you, too," the Nameck replied, surveying the mess.

Gohan tugged urgently on Piccolo's arm, as if he was five years old again and Piccolo was the almighty sensei. "Piccolo-san, we have to get back to Capsule Corp.. 'Tousan"

"Has been taken over by his evil self and is on a killing spree." Piccolo grinned despite the tense situation at Gohan's shocked expression. "There are certain advantages to living with the god of Earth, you know."

"Then Dende and Mr. Popo"

"Are alive, well, and hidden. Don't worry."

Gohan nodded. "Then we should be getting back."

The Nameck agreed, and the two took off, heading for the place they hoped would be a safe haven amidst all the chaos they had been plunged into.

* * *

Trunks feared the worst as he headed for Tenshinhan and Chou-zu's cabin home. Goten's optimism never had rubbed off on him, much to his mother's chagrin. He was relieved beyond expression to find the cabin still standing, a thin curl of smoke coming up from the fireplace. Quickly, Trunks landed in front of the little house, the wet snow crunching under his boots.   
Tenshinhan turned in surprise as the front door crashed open, a smallish figure bursting inside, not even bothering to close it behind him. Chou-zu beat Ten to the recognition.

"Trunks! What are you doing here?" the little dwarf asked, wonderment etched on his face. Trunks rushed over, grabbing each of the warriors by the arm.

"There's no time. We have to get back to Capsule Corp. before" He was cut off by maniacal laughter from the doorway. The setting sun was behind the form, making it impossible to see who was standing there.

"Like fish in a barrel," the shape said. There was a flash even more blinding than the sun, and then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

  


Goten's worried face looked up at Gohan as he landed in front of the huge Capsule Corp. building, Piccolo not far behind. Vegeta stayed in the shade, his customary scowl stuck on his face.

"Goten, what is it? Where are the others?" 

"Videl, Bulma, and 'Kaasan are inside, and and it was too late for Yamucha," tears shimmered in the other boy's eyes as he talked. "But, Niichan, I don't know where Trunks is. He's not back yet, and he's always been a faster flier than I have, and I can't feel his ki anywhere, and..."

Goten was cut off by a maniacal laugh from above their heads. Peering up at the clear blue sky, they could just barely make out the shape of Kakarotto's body against the sun. Suddenly, something landed with a heavy thud in the yard, and Kakarotto took off.

"Goten, wait here, I'll go and see..." Gohan began.

Ignoring his brother's command, Goten broke away from the cover of the house. He didn't care, he had to see what was there; what the man who was once his father had dropped in the yard.

After what seemed like an eternity--an eternity of chill dread worming its way through his heart--Goten finally made it to the object lying in the grass. He froze, staring at it for only a few moments before turning away. Dropping to his knees, he dedicated his lunch to the cold, hard ground. There behind him was what remained of his best friend and the two he had been sent to bring back to safety.

As Goten emptied his stomach, the other three warriors came up behind him. Piccolo looked on impassively and Gohan turned his head, tears escaping his closed eyes. Vegeta could only stare at his son in horror until the initial shock wore off. Then came the fury. The Saiya-jin Prince snarled, gathering his ki and preparing to fly after the murdering Kakarotto. Just before he took off, he felt a cool hand on his shoulder, preventing his flight.

"Get your green hand off me, Nameck," Vegeta growled, "Or I swear I will"

"Don't let your anger turn you into an idiot, Vegeta" Piccolo answered, tightening his grip. "Kakarotto is obviously trying to bait you, make you attack without thinking."

Vegeta scowled, the setting sun casting shadows on his face that made him appear even more feral than normal. "And what's your plan, oh mighty one. Just sit around and wait for him to attack us?"

"Wait, yes, but only for the night. In the morning we'll gather the dragon balls and get Goku back. With the sun out it should be harder for Kakarotto to sneak up on us. Until then, I suggest we set up a watch." Vegeta snarled at the suggestion, but stayed put after Piccolo released his shoulder.

"Right, I'll take first watch, then," Piccolo said.

"I'll go second," Gohan responded.

"Feh, fine, I'll be last," Vegeta glowered. Putting on his arrogant air once again, he silently turned around and picked up the body of his son and carried it into the house. Piccolo carried Tenshinhan in, and Gohan took Chou-zu. Goten followed the grim procession, still visibly shaking and casting quick glances at what had been his best friend.

* * *

"All right, time's up," Vegeta said, glaring at Gohan.

"Hai, Vegeta," the half Saiya-jin replied, standing up and stretching. "It's been really quiet. Piccolo didn't see anything, and the most danger I've sensed was an owl catching its dinner. Do you think he'll actually attack tonight?" Vegeta grunted in reply and sat down, taking up the watch.

"Guess you're not up for small talk, then," Gohan mumbled, jumping off the roof of the Capsule Corp. building. Vegeta watched him go out of the corner of his eye. Better than anyone else still alive in the universe, Vegeta knew the Saiya-jin psyche. He had no doubt Kakarotto would attack this night; it was only a matter of when.

Sure enough, as the false dawn first began to tinge the horizon, Vegeta felt a presence materialize behind him. 

"Kakarotto," he said simply, not even bothering to look at the newcomer.

"My Prince," Kakarotto replied mockingly. "Going to run to your little Nameck nursemaid? Or perhaps you'd like to actually fight me this time."

"Pick a place," Vegeta snarled, turning to glare at the taller man.

Kakarotto grinned fiercely. "Try and keep up," he said, launching himself into the crisp morning air. For a split second Vegeta considered alerting the other warriors, but the sight of Trunks' body flashed across his eyes, and he banished the thought. Clearing his mind of all but the battle ahead, Vegeta propelled himself after Kakarotto's retreating form.

* * *

Goten turned over in his bed, trying to block out the power levels emanating from his and Trunks' dads. How was anyone supposed to sleep with those two fighting all the time? He sat bolt upright in bed, memories of the previous day flooding back to him. If Vegeta and his da Kakarotto were fighting, then

"Niichan!" he yelled, turning to where his brother should be sleeping, but finding him and Piccolo awake as well. They were all in the same room so they could be contacted more easily in case something did happen. 

"That idiot!" Piccolo spat, taking off through the open window in the direction of the two huge power levels. Gohan and Goten followed suit, flying as fast as their ki could carry them towards the battle.

"But why didn't Vegeta-san get us?" Goten asked as they flew, peering at his brother.

Gohan's expression hardened. "Pride, most likely. Baka, there's no way he can win without us!" Goten bit his lip worriedly and kept flying, hoping they would get there in time.

As the trio approached the battle site, they could see the marks of a tremendous fight. Craters pockmarked the ground; trees were uprooted or blasted where they stood; even the ground itself was shifted, great chunks of it sticking up at odd angles. And there, in the middle of the carnage, were the combatants. It was painfully obvious who was winning the fight.

"Well, it looks like the posse has arrived, late as usual," Kakarotto smirked as the others landed, holding up Vegeta by the arm. Patches of cloth and skin were blackened and charred from ki attacks, and blood was running freely from numerous cuts all over his body. The arm dangling at his side was sticking out at an odd angle. Kakarotto looked a little beat up, but still in fighting shape.

"Here, catch," the Saiya-jin ginned evilly, tossing Vegeta at the newly arrived warriors. Goten caught the Prince, fearfully glancing down at his ruined form. Eyes wide, he looked up at Gohan.

"Niichan, he's still alive! Quick, give me the senzu!" Gohan nodded, taking out the small bag he had put in his belt and tossing it to his brother. Quickly taking one out, Goten gently laid Vegeta on the ground and held the bean to his lips.

"Vegeta-san, it's senzu. Please eat it," Goten pleaded, his eyes glistening. Groaning, Vegeta managed to open an eye and raise his head. Excitedly, Goten held the senzu closer, but before the Saiya-jin Prince could even put it in his mouth he coughed up blood and collapsed, all trace of life gone. Shock replacing excitement, Goten stared at him, questing fingers finding a wrist and feeling for a pulse. Gohan took a few shallow breaths before daring to speak.

"Is is there a heartbeat?" he asked. Goten shook his head, allowing a few tears to escape his eyes. Kakarotto broke into hysterical laughter.

"Oh, the timing on that was so _perfect_!" he cried mirthfully, wiping a few tears of laughter away from his eyes. "It couldn't have been better if it was scripted."

Gohan snarled at Kakarotto. "You _monster_!" he spat, launching himself at his enemy.

"Thank you," he replied, placing two fingers to his forehead. "Now, if you'll excuse me" Before Gohan could reach him, Kakarotto disappeared. Before Piccolo, Gohan, or Goten could even begin to speculate where he had run to, they all felt a large ki blast centered at Capsule Corporation, which, in their haste, they had foolishly left unguarded. With barely a glance at each other, all three shot into the air, back the way they had come. 

Being smaller and lighter, Goten outstripped the other two, reaching the Capsule Corp. building well ahead them. At least, what was left of it. A large, slightly smoking hole had replaced most of the roof. Flying around for a closer look, Goten choked back a cry at what he saw. There was a direct path of destruction leading to the lab where Bulma, Videl, and Chichi had been working, and still there in the midst of the wreckage was Kakarotto. 

The first two women lay on the floor, blood pooling under their bodies, but as Goten watched, Kakarotto held up his mother. He had obviously been toying with her a little bit; there were bruises even now forming on her face and a few charred areas on her clothes. She struggled feebly as Kakarotto lifted her by her dress collar, seeming to enjoy the sight of her helplessness. Then he looked up at Goten and grinned. The young warrior couldn't seem to make himself move as he watched what had once been his father raise a hand to his mother's heart and fire a ki blast, killing her instantly. Dropping the body, Kakarotto waved to Goten then teleported out, leaving the half-breed unable to follow even if his mind would have allowed him to move.  
Piccolo and Gohan arrived then, gasping at the sight that met them. Piccolo's already grim features became even more so, while Gohan turned away from the sight, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fist in anger. Goten could only stare in mute horror at what he had witnessed, seemingly unable to grasp what had transpired. Blood pounded in his ears, and his entire world shrank to the rapidly cooling body of his mother on the lab floor.

Goten wasn't nearly as hardened as his brother had been by the same age. He had only seen one real battle in his life, and he had been so young and it was long enough ago that it all seemed like a weird dream. This, however, this was all too real and bloody. Goten's sanity had already been stretched thin by everything he had witnessed in the past 24 hours, and he had gotten little restful sleep the night before. Watching his father murder his mother finally stretched it nearly to the breaking point. Nearly, but not quite. Unfortunately, Piccolo chose that moment to put a calm hand on the boy's shoulder, startling him and proving to be the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. 

Goten snapped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

Gohan had no idea what was happening above him. After his initial reaction, he had turned his eyes towards the body of his mother and began to drift down towards it. He wasn't entirely sure what he planned on doing once he got down there, maybe just find something to cover the grotesque sight, but he never got the chance to find out. Just before he touched down, Gohan heard a loud crash behind him. Turning, he gaped at the scene before him. Piccolo lay embedded in the ground, senseless. Above him, Goten had jumped to Super Saiya-jin, and was powering up a huge ki blast that would be more than enough to kill the older Nameck. 

Gohan's brain simply refused to acknowledge what was happening. How could his brother be attacking Piccolo? It simply didn't make and then his befuddled senses registered Goten's glazed eyes and fevered mutterings.

"I've gotta stop you! No more people, everyone's gone You did it! You're not him, you're not my dad, you can't be! Gotta stop you No more! You"

Understanding hit Gohan so hard it almost made him reel. Goten had cracked under all the horrors he had witnessed, and in this state had mistaken Piccolo for Kakarotto and had attacked. Unfortunately, the revelation came seconds too late. As his mind finally came to grips with what was occurring, Gohan's eyes continued to take in the events. Piccolo had just begun to stir, but Goten had already launched his blast and there was no way for the Nameck to move in time. Without even consciously realizing it, Gohan began to move.

Piccolo could feel the energy as it approached, and knew it would certainly kill him. Vainly, he tried to get up, to make his body respond to the commands his mind was giving it. It would only take a few more seconds before he could recover enough to move a non-lethal distance from the point of impact, but those were seconds he simply did not have. Still trying to escape the blast, Piccolo mentally braced himself for the moment of searing pain that he knew would come. 

And then, it didn't. Another voice let out a sharp cry, as Piccolo felt another energy appear between himself and the one meant to kill him. Piccolo opened his eyes, squinting against the brightness of the ki blast he knew was hanging just above him, and gasped. Standing between himself and death was Gohan, arms outstretched and taking the full force of the blast. Hearing his mentor moving behind him, Gohan managed to smile through his pain. It had taken sixteen years, but he had managed to return Piccolo's gift from so long ago. As the blast dissipated, Gohan fell forward and was caught by the one he had seen as a second father for so long.

"Baka," Piccolo said softly, holding Gohan. "They need you more than they need me."

"Gomen Piccolo-san" Gohan gasped out, still smiling. "Please tell Goten I understood it's okay" And then the warrior was still.

Above them, Goten looked at what he had done in horror. He had come to his senses right as Gohan threw himself in front of the blast, but there was nothing he could have done. Tears cut twin paths down Goten's cheeks as he watched Piccolo bow his head over the son he had adopted as his own. 

A raucous laugh interrupted the tender moment, cutting through pain and tears like a rusty blade, leaving harsh wounds in its wake. Piccolo and Goten turned to see Kakarotto observing the scene, laughing at the irony of it all.

"Oh, how touching," he said, still chuckling at the sight of Gohan's still form. "And how fortunate for me!" He turned to Goten and gave a mocking bow to the boy. "I really must thank you for taking care of that pesky little problem for me. How funny, taking the Nameck to be me, and then the boy jumping in front of that blast" Kakarotto began to laugh again, squeezing his eyes shut in mirth.

Lifting his lip in a snarl, Piccolo let loose with a blast that would wipe the laughter off Kakarotto's face in addition to taking his head off. And at the last possible second, Kakarotto dodged, smirking at the green alien.

"Too slow," he taunted, but was brought up short as a burning pain engulfed his body, brought on by the second blast he had not noticed and had moved directly into. With a last effort, he turned and saw Goten, his eyes twin pools of undiluted hate, his hand still smoking slightly from the huge amount of energy that had just left it. He managed to growl out, "You" before the blast overcame him and he felt no more.

Only after Kakarotto's blackened body landed and adamantly refused to move did Goten allow himself to give in to the exhaustion of releasing so much energy twice in a short time. His eyes rolled back into his head as his hair changed from gold to black and he fell from the sky. Piccolo caught him halfway, checking to make sure exhaustion was the only thing that had caused him to black out. Satisfied, Piccolo carried the young warrior and his brother away from the battle scene to the small cave where Dende and Mr. Popo were waiting for them.

It took awhile to fully explain to Dende what had occurred from the time Piccolo had left to help fight until he had returned. Not a few tears were shed by the young Kami as he heard the story, his strong sense of empathy redoubling the pain. He healed Piccolo and Goten, and the four survivors began the labor of collecting the dead and gathering the dragon balls. Goten remained silent and withdrawn as he went about his tasks, never speaking nor acknowledging when he had been spoken to. Countless times Dende assured the boy that everyone could be returned to life, including the Goku side of his father, and Kakarotto could be destroyed, but still Goten refused to be part of the world. 

In a little over a day, everything was complete. A place on Kami's lookout out been cleared, the dragon balls were gathered, and the bodies of friends and family who had been killed were laid out, waiting for life to be poured back into them. After a last assurance by Dende that a wish to revive everyone destroyed by Kakarotto would include Goku, the young Kami began.  
"Come out, Shenlon, and grant my wish!" Dende shouted to the sky as the seven dragon balls glowed orange in front of him. Still as impressive as ever, Shenlon rose from the balls and hung in the now-black sky, his massive form filling the heavens.  
"State your wish."

Dende's voice rang out clearly as he spoke. "Shenlon, I wish for all who were destroyed by Kakarotto to be brought back to life!"

"It shall be done," the dragon rumbled. His eyes glowed red, and a few moments later everyone who had been dead a moment before took a sudden breath. Smiling, Dende began the next wish.

"Shenlon, I wish for the evil side of Goku, Kakarotto, to be sealed away forever!" The dragon's eyes glowed.

"It has been done," he replied. 

Piccolo put his hand on Dende's shoulder. "Remember, Goku has been wished back to life by this dragon before, so we need this last wish to get to Nameck and use their dragon balls."

Dende took a breath, then stiffened before he was able to speak a single word. After a moment, his shoulders slumped and he managed a reply.

"Th-that won't be necessary," he said, fighting back tears. Turning to face everyone who was now alive and staring at him in puzzlement, Dende drew in a shaky breath.

"If you kill somebody who is already dead, they simply cease to exist and the dragon balls cannot bring them back."  
"W-what do you mean?" Chichi asked nervously.

"When Kakarotto was killed, he was naturally sent to Hell. There, all of Goku's old enemies who weren't reincarnated attacked him. H-He was doing really well, but when we wished Kakarotto sealed away it made him black out for just a moment, and and that was all they needed"

Nobody could think of anything to say. The dragon rumbled, reminding all gathered of his presence. Shaking himself a little, Piccolo managed to think of a wish and restored all the property that had been damaged or destroyed by Kakarotto's rampage, but it seemed a paltry offering in light of what had happened.

At last, the group began to move off, everyone wrapped in his or her own thoughts. Solemnly, they headed for their homes, still unsure of what to do or say. Worst off of all was Goten. This new development had caused him to sink even further into himself, and while he allowed himself to be led towards home by Gohan and Chichi, he never raised his eyes or spoke a word.  
Sadly, Dende watched as the Son family left, tears in his eyes. Piccolo stood beside him.

"They'll never be the same," Piccolo said as he followed the group with his eyes. Dende nodded.

"That is true. But hopefully hopefully they will recover. In time."

The End.

Author's note:   
PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! With that out of the way, I just wanted to assure everyone who was tremendously upset at the end of this story and wants me to put things right again, there is indeed a sequel in the works. I have no clue when it will get written, but the plot is worked out and it just needs filling-in. And for those who like the dramatic ending, feel free to skip the sequel. Thank you.


End file.
